Children just being children
by JourneyFawkes
Summary: In the middle of a war, you don't have enough time to be a kid. But the simplest things can bring it out of you, like a blade of grass. Taang fluff


Toph wrung out her wet hair as she and Katara walked towards camp from their well needed bath.

"Ahhhh! It feels so good to finally be clean!" Katara sighed, Waterbending the water from her hair.

Toph flicked her long ebony hair behind her shoulder to dry, Katara looked at her and smiled.

"You have very pretty hair Toph. You should wear it down more often."

The Little Earthbender snorted and kept walking, "It would only get in my way while I was bending SugarQueen."

Katara rolled her eyes and tried again, "I could bend the water from your hair if you would like, you're going to get the whole back of your clothes wet."

Toph sped up, long hair trailing below her waist, as the camp became a little more visible in the distance.

"That's ok! Exercise will dry it. I'm gonna go train!" the small girl yelled behind her.

"But you just took a bath!" the older girl shook her head at the retreating figure. No one could ever guess such a cute petite girl could be the worlds greatest Earthbender, "She could be such a pretty girl."

Toph entered their small camp, she put her wrapping and two long strips of cloth on the ground. She didn't want them to get wet while her hair dried too, so she just kept her red shirt and pants.

She could feel Sokka fidgeting in front of the fire, he was probably drooling over the food Katara had left on the fire.

"Hey Snozzels! Where's Aang? Its Earthbending time!" she always had to ask because of his stupid Airbending.

"He went into the field to meditate." Sokka answered then promptly went back to staring at the food.

She headed toward the field they had explored earlier, intent on blasting Aang right out of his meditation.

But as she got farther in the field she began to hear a strange whistling sound.

When the whistling got to its loudest she could feel Aang sitting cross legged on the ground. The vibrations wrapped around him and she saw he was sitting with his hands together at his mouth, like he was meditating, but he obviously wasn't. His breathing was wrong.

"TwinkleToes? Is that you making that sound?" the sound stopped and he looked towards her.

"Hey, Toph! I'm blowing grass! Didn't you ever do that when you were a kid?" he yelled happily to her and patted the ground in front of him. He knew she would be able to "see" it, so she made her way towards him.

"Oh yeah, because my parents loved to have a Bei Fong on the ground like some commoner." She snorted.

He scratched the back of his head, like he did when he was nervous. She sat down and folded her legs under herself.

"Um, well… I could teach you if you wanted?" he picked a piece of grass and handed it to her, not even bothering to wait for her answer.

"Ok! You just put it in between your fingers like this, then pull it tight like this!" he looked at her with his huge lopsided smile, waiting for her to copy him.

She sat there and waited for him to catch on. When it didn't seem like he would, she sighed and waved a hand in front of her face. He smacked his forehead and mumbled something about "forgot", then took her hands gently.

"Sorry, now, you would put your pointer fingers together at the top of the blade, " he moved her fingers as he instructed. "Pull it tight with your thumbs, then you put it to your lips and blow!" At that he blew his own piece of grass and got a satisfying whistle.

She brought her blade of grass to her lips and blew as hard as she could. But all she got was the grass tickling her lips.

Aang laughed and blew on his again, receiving another soft sound.

She scrunched her nose, "if TwinkleToes could do this so could she!" The Earthbender attacked the grass, blowing repeatedly, hoping to force any sound out of it!

The young Avatar began to laugh uncontrollably at the antics. Toph looked like her actual age sitting there fighting with a blade of grass! It was quite cute.

Instead of becoming angry, Toph couldn't help but giggle too. Here they were in the middle of a war playing with grass!

They both laughed until tears began to form and breathing became hard, but they just couldn't stop!

"I- I think this is j-just an Airbender thing!" Toph managed out between giggles.

Aang shook his head and gasped out, "No, you- you are just blowing t- too hard! Let me s-show you."

He moved in closer while Toph was still giggling and slid a hand into her long hair, cupping her neck. Her laughing stopped when he gently pressed his lips against her fingers.

She could feel her face heat up and gulped. Did he realize what he was doing? Sure he had been raised by monks, with no contact to girls but… He was so close that if she moved her fingers… her face heated up even more

Danggit!

Suddenly the Airbender blew softly, tickling Toph's lips, and a beautiful whistle came from the blade between them.

A whole new kind of seeing exploded in front of her. With Aang so close and the vibrations from the grass right against them both, she could see a lot more detail. She saw the usual shape of a head, but now she could make out closed eyes, a nose, fuzzy short hair, a weird shape on his forehead, and she could see his lips, so close to hers, began to form into a smile.

The boy let out another fit of laughter and she didn't really care about the closeness anymore. She giggled along with him, while he kept his lips against her fingers.

She vaguely wondered what she had come here for in the first place, but pushed the thought aside. She liked being here with Aang, doing nothing more then goofing off.

They needed this, a time to act like the children they were. Not worrying about a war they were born into, having no say in which side they were born to protect. This was what they were meant to do; they were destined for each other, two kids in one war, finding more comfort in each other then anyone else.

So they stayed there well into the evening, an Avatar teaching a Master how to blow grass amongst peels of laughter.

Children just being children.

Please feel free to try blowing grass if you never have, the instructions Aang gives are pretty much how you do it, but it will cause light-headedness! XD I wrote this because of picture I drew, very short and fluffy. X3 I hope all its readers enjoyed it, if you did please review, reviews inspire me to write more (or draw)! If anyone wants to suggest a better summery, please send it! I'm not that great at summerys and I hope to improve. I don't mind people pointing anything thats wrong with my story, grammer, typos, it will help me improve more, so don't be afraid to point them out, send me a pm. Thank you.


End file.
